chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Chill Fiction Archive:Chat/Logs/11 December 2012
11:23 She does it on purpose. 11:23 Nah 11:23 I KNOW she's bus driving 11:23 it's like 11:23 (jinfacepalm) 11:23 She LIVES in tha bus. 11:23 She isn't aware of what's happening 11:23 is she causing problems? 11:23 And she does it because she gets a reaction from it. 11:23 nah 11:23 Just ignore her 11:23 (pago) 11:24 ... 11:24 11:24 or 11:24 She'll stop eventually. 11:24 No 11:24 Don't kick her yet 11:24 or not... @Boom 11:24 unless she actually breaks a proper rule. 11:24 you could do this the easy way 11:24 She stops when she's given quite the jimmy rustling 11:24 2 Kicks = 1 Ban 11:24 Woohooo! no kicks or banned! 11:24 IM OUT OF PRINGES. 11:24 "gtg" 11:24 *PRINGLES 11:24 You seriously thought we had an emote for that? (terumi) 11:24 She's not properly broken a rule since her last kick 11:24 Loana you have 3000 kicks 11:24 (cow) 11:24 Wtf? 11:25 Hazama has 236236B. 11:25 umad 11:25 Ignore. 11:25 ... 11:25 3000 kicks... 11:25 it, 11:25 IGNORE IT. 11:25 200000000000 bans 11:25 "IT." 11:25 IGNORE "IT." 11:25 :B <-- For my birthday next year, I'll request an emote like this 11:25 What!?!?!? 11:25 blu dont feed the trolls 11:25 "THE SHEMALE" 11:25 Holly 11:25 We give Christmas emotes. 11:25 :B 11:25 YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS 11:25 It'd probably be (:B) 11:25 Chee 11:25 brb 11:26 Chee? 11:26 CHEE! 11:26 http://doo.nomoretangerines.com/gear/chee.htm 11:26 One of Loana's "creations" 11:26 -_- 11:26 11:26 Loana Lalonde's Gear 11:26 Back 11:26 OK 11:26 *nurtures and homes the trolls* 11:26 jk 11:26 onBacking iPad now 11:26 wb JT 11:26 http://doo.nomoretangerines.com/gear/gordon.htm 11:26 PLAGIARISM 11:26 11:27 "Loana Lalonde's Gear" 11:27 ^ 11:27 It IS plagarism, Loana. 11:27 Zero kicks left 11:27 Blu. :l 11:27 Loana Lalonde's Gear 11:27 http://doo.nomoretangerines.com/gear/gear.htm 11:28 http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/d/d2/Sonic_Generations_Logo.jpg 11:28 I MADE THIS GUYS 11:28 I RLY DEED 11:28 I SWARE 11:28 11:28 ... 11:28 you 11:28 -_- 11:28 This is getting annoying now 11:28 sir 11:28 are an 11:28 Gear is a girl 11:28 ARTIST. 11:28 TY 11:28 Gear is a robot 11:28 Robots have no gender 11:28 A robot girl 12:14 IT ISN'T EVEN USED IN THAT TENSE 12:14 unfortunately I can only kill you once. 12:14 I DON'T CARE. 12:14 IT'S RUDE 12:14 -_- 12:14 STOP ARGUING OVER ONE FRIGGIN WORD 12:14 ^ 12:14 ^ 12:14 This is retarded 12:14 No 12:14 that's not even real 12:14 this is Petty 12:14 ^ 12:14 Very. 12:15 Lux is like the oldest person on here 12:15 I've had this conversation before 12:15 And I thought we were over this 12:15 She should get some respect 12:15 @Apallo: Yes she is 12:15 ... 12:15 I am in no mood for this sort of immaturity. 12:15 /\ 12:15 Fuck. I just SAY I find it offensive, you don't have to go all argumentative. 12:15 Even if it means we cant say your word blu 12:15 I'm entitled to opinion, no? 12:16 Yes you are 12:16 everyone is 12:16 @Lux: Yes you are 12:16 When I'm getting bitched at 12:16 I can't even be bothered with this shit anymore 12:16 For conversations I've had 12:16 And resolved already 12:16 brb avi change 12:16 Well that escalated quickly 12:16 Please don't suck up to me you two. It's kind but it's unneeded. 12:16 Wait I am classified as a female BOT 12:16 We know that's you Shining. 12:17 YDS 12:17 ... 12:17 but this bot is female 12:17 k 12:17 It's also technically not a bot. 12:17 Js. 12:17 *sigh* 12:17 back 12:18 No it is a bot 12:18 why do I still bother with this wiki 12:18 it is running a bot script 12:18 ^@SS3K 12:18 (yds) * @ Shining 12:18 I feel like shit 12:18 @JT/Zaya^ 12:18 I feel like shit 12:18 /\ 12:19 I'M RUNNING OFF TO MY SANCTUARY. 12:19 HURRAH! 12:19 But it is a form of surveillance. Yet if someone is operating it, is it a bot? Not quite 12:19 Later. 12:19 im just shelling it atm 12:19 it is still a bot 12:20 absolute shit, because I'm talked to condescendingly all the time and I'm the punching bag when Loana is out 12:20 it still performs its tasks regardless of me typing 12:20 SS its ok 12:20 SS. 12:20 I'm getting bitched at 12:20 Nobody is doing everything now 12:20 Over minuscule things 12:20 I'm never angry at you. @SS 12:20 @JT: I PM'ed you 12:21 Because you got butthurt over Lux finding your word offensive 12:21 came bak just 2 do 1 thing 12:21 Seriously Apallo? 12:21 I dont have to say this but im going to now 12:21 Stop sucking up to Lux and face facts 12:21 *Sleeps* 12:21 The word wasn't intended to be offensive 12:21 OK 12:21 And never was 12:21 SO THE FUCKING WORD ISN'T 12:21 Sometimes it pays a little to be considerate of other's feelings. 12:21 OFFENSIVE 12:22 Arguing is so fucking boring 12:22 ONE PERSON THINKS IT IS. 12:22 DONT FUCKING START THIS SHIT AGAIN, GUYS. 12:22 /\ 12:22 ^ 12:22 OK SO LET THEM THINK THIS 12:22 Sometimes it pays a little to be considerate of other's feelings. 12:22 Okay. 12:22 Bye, 12:22 (ayfkm) 12:22 Two things. 12:22 One: Blu suck it up. I find it offensive 12:22 Two: Apallo, don't suck up to me. 12:22 Yeah 12:22 But why should I stop using the word? 12:22 Im not even sucking up to you. 12:22 ... 12:22 i am done 12:22 Because ONE person finds it offensive 12:22 It appears as such 12:23 Well sorry if it did. 12:23 FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DO I HAVE TO SEPARATE YOU GUYS (getthehelloutofmyway) 12:23 FUCKING STOP IT. 12:23 JT took care of that, Sigma 12:23 ._. 12:23 Now I'm scared 12:24 Actually I was gonna end up kicking everyone just to make it fucking stup. 12:24 stop* 12:24 EVERYONE!? 12:24 Arguments are like the most boring fucking thing I ever have to watch. 12:24 I don't like taking sides. 12:25 ^ 12:25 Can we talk about something we all agree on 12:25 ^ 12:25 How about how bad Shadow 2 will suck 12:26 ? 12:26 I'm not in the mood for your brand of childish today, @all 12:26 How about how this chat is really fucking boring right now? 12:26 Wait there is a Shadow 2? 12:26 yes 12:26 Yeah 12:26 ^@SS3K 12:26 I dont belive that 12:26 for a second 12:26 There cant be a Shadow 2 12:26 No? How about the fact that nobody in this chat can't accept doing something wrong, including me? 12:26 FFFF double negatives my ass. 12:27 Can* 12:27 ^ 12:27 ^ 12:27 @Apallo: It's too late broseph 12:27 Shadow 2 was already announced 12:28 Link me to the leak 12:28 The joke is old 12:28 NNNOOOOOOOESS 12:28 Shadow 2 is bullshit 12:28 Boom has it. 12:28 It was a joke made up for trolling 12:28 Then I know its crap 12:28 Wut. 12:28 It is 12:28 (ragequits) 12:28 Shadow 2 was a joke 12:28 You guys SERIOUSLY thought Twirls the Fox was real 12:29 Who? 12:29 Not important 12:29 No 12:29 its a running joke 12:29 "joke" 12:29 so we had it jog a little more. 12:30 But now it's over 12:30 (yds) 12:30 Oh, new topic. 12:30 no 12:30 i type 12:30 <--- Was going to rant about something, but nevermind. 12:30 k 12:30 go ahed 12:31 It's about this chat and every other chat I've been to. 12:31 So, nevermind. 12:31 I'm sick of the crap that has been happening recently anyway 12:31 ^ 12:31 Im sick of the bad Judgement on people who dont deserve it 12:32 >.> 12:32 It never fails, at least once or twice a month on any goddamn chat that I go on, someone starts shit and it ruins everyone's fucking mood. I'm so sick of it all. Either you stop acting like children, or I'm going to go fucking knights templar on your asses. 12:32 /rant 12:32 :( 12:32 MHS: Ranter Supreme 12:32 *Claps IRL* 12:32 jk 12:32 2 lines dne Rant 12:33 MEN: WE DONT KNOW WHAT WE DID 12:33 I mostly just sit on the sidelines thinking it'll just diffuse in a few minutes. 12:33 But no. 12:33 you have mod. 12:33 .-------. 12:33 You keep going on, and on, and on. 12:33 wb Zay 12:33 Danke 12:33 you can diffuse it yerself 12:34 I am not a dyke. 12:34 Flog Gnaw. 12:34 Blu, feeling any better? 12:34 No 12:34 Why the fuck did I say that 12:34 Not at all 12:34 Alright 12:34 I should, but it disappoints me when you can't fucking straighten up without a mod doing it for you. 12:35 it is.... Half seven, in the US, correct? 12:35 yes 12:35 Yes it is. 12:35 yep 12:35 ...EST 12:35 7:36 12:35 7:35* 12:35 7:36 as well 12:36 No it is 12:36 now it is 12:36 NOW 12:36 Now* 12:36 trolololol ninja'd 12:36 Yeah, Blu, if you feel stressed, you should all it an early night, just a suggestion. 12:36 *call 12:36 I wish I was in haiti 12:36 I'm done. 12:36 Next time someone starts an argument, they get a chat ban for--wait, what's the shortest length for a chat ban? 12:37 2 hr 12:37 That violates admin conduct on CSF, :/ 12:37 Verbal, Kick, Kick, ban 12:37 Verbal = Rarely Does Anything 12:37 js 12:37 *bitched at* 12:37 I don't care. I want this bullshit to stop. If it means being strict, then I'd say the end justifies the means. 12:38 Boom won't like it. 12:38 Not 12:38 A 12:38 Single 12:38 Fuck 12:38 you could get a strike 12:38 Given 12:38 I'll do it your way for now. But if it doesn't change, I'm doing it my way. 12:38 k 12:39 I know most of you have known my terrible reputation in school but we've all graduated and grown up. Its time to let all that stuff go and actually get to know eachother more. Stop advoiding eachother and labeling people. Yes I am a nerd who has nothing to do but make game ideas and draw but hey, in the future, I might be making games and comics with my best friends. You or your kids might read them or soemthing. But ya..Its time to grow up everyone." - Me 12:39 k 12:39 sounds fair enough 12:39 If you don't like it, you'd better fucking make sure you respond to it before I do. 12:39 You're late to the bandwagon, Apallo. 12:39 Sorri 12:39 Grow up 12:39 fucking peachy, now I'm being sworn at,,, 12:39 Never 12:40 Because... 12:40 ._. 12:40 I'M A GOOFY GOOB-- 12:40 No 12:40 Like 12:40 That's not a special treatment, I just love the f-word. 12:40 -pats SS's Back- 12:40 Not fucking even 12:40 Fucking. Fuck. 12:40 *Hides* 12:40 TESTOSTEROOOOOOOONE 12:40 Okay I'm done. 12:40 ... 12:40 ...no 12:40 /\ 12:40 Watch it, I'm not particularly in a good mood 12:41 Well, sorry then. 12:41 HALOOOOOOOOO 4 12:41 .... 12:41 Ok 12:42 I had a good day only to com home and have it crash down on me. 12:42 ... 12:42 ...ras clot 12:42 aww 12:42 That's all I have to say. 12:42 no, seriously 12:42 You see what you're fucking doing, guys? You're ruining everyone's mood. 12:43 I don't want to be plastered with heart chocolates.... -_- 12:43 Okay 12:43 I'm going. 12:43 brb 12:43 awh 12:43 cya 12:43 Err, I'm not coming back for the night. 12:43 Bye. 12:43 I can see why Omega quit this wiki 12:43 PFFT 12:43 SFW is worse 12:43 But then again 12:44 They just think their God 12:44 I don't care about that, Blu. 12:44 she does NOTHING now 12:44 http://images.wikia.com/chillsonicfanon/images/9/97/Seductivewip.png 12:44 We're no better. 12:44 He* 12:44 Very True @MHS 12:44 You can't blame SFW for our fuckups. 12:44 *Read that as Seductive Whip* 12:44 I wasn't 12:44 You were missing the point. 12:44 I'm just gonna go, guys 12:44 I have homework to do anyway 12:44 I saying it wasn't as good 12:45 Baii 12:45 bye 12:45 I DON'T CARE. 12:45 k 12:45 O 3O 12:45 YOU'RE IGNORING THE FACT THAT WE HAVE PROBLEMS HERE. 12:45 ^ 12:45 ^ 12:45 YOU WANT ME TO DO MY GODDAMN JOB?! HERE, I'M DOING MY FUCKING JOB. 12:45 12:45 12:45 Sigma 12:45 DAAAAAAAAAAAAYAM 12:46 Calm down.... 12:46 Can we talk about Chrismas 12:46 Christmas* 12:46 Because having arguments over petty things is one of our problems 12:47 Avoiding the problem is another goddamn problem, Apallo. 12:48 Why do I still even come here.... *sigh* 12:48 http://images.wikia.com/chillsonicfanon/images/9/97/Seductivewip.png 12:48 http://images.wikia.com/chillsonicfanon/images/9/97/Seductivewip.png 12:48 http://images.wikia.com/chillsonicfanon/images/9/97/Seductivewip.png 12:48 ... 12:49 Probably because you were expecting to have fun. 12:49 http://sphotos-b.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-snc7/429535_531720250171327_1531317495_n.jpg 12:49 Like I did. 12:50 All I want to do is tp. 12:50 Same here. 12:51 Never happens. 12:51 Why? Either it gets trolled or sidetracked to death, or something else stupid happens. 12:52 It'll happen on Wednesday 12:52 All because of the vocal goddamn minority that doesn't care about TPs. 12:52 trust me. 12:52 oh god 12:52 12/12/12 12:52 yep 12:52 ugh 12:52 I won't be online on 12/12/12. 12:52 Moving and shit. 12:52 :c 12:52 What happened when I told my parents my sexuality: 12:52 Me: Mom... Dad... I think I like boys... 12:52 Mom: Alright 12:52 Me: I'm not done... I think I like girls too... 12:52 Dad: *Shrugs* 12:52 Mom: WHAAAT??! *Passes out* 12:52 Me: So, dad. You're okay with it? 12:52 Dad: *Nods* 12:53 12/12/12 will probably be derailed 12:53 ^ 12:53 ^ 12:53 ^ 12:53 ^ 12:53 By jiggling keys 12:53 Just like every thing else 12:53 /\ 12:53 Or Rolling in Mud 12:53 FUCK THAT 12:53 Or Merrp 12:53 Bit is relevant to life 12:53 The users of this chat room are such procrastinators. 12:54 At least we DO TP 12:54 TMW is holding Chill's Universe by the throat 12:54 I can't really see many subplots 12:54 Well if I'm not here on 12/12/12, pfft. Fine. I'll lend my characters if they're needed and someone knows how to use them. 12:54 121212 can happen some time after TMW 12:54 This is why we use a timeline. 12:55 Uhhh, what is TMW again? 12:55 ... 12:55 monsters ithin 12:55 Oh. 12:55 *within 12:55 Aaaand... why has nobody bothered to continue that story arc? 12:56 Blu, I'll give you permission to kick any derail on Wednesday. 12:56 No 12:56 Not using it 12:56 k 12:56 ł 12:56 ßoo 01:11 Sonia* 01:11 Good night all 01:11 Sonia: -walks- 01:11 *Shitty Target Rip off joke #12434234234* 01:11 Sonya is MK's 01:11 She doesn't even use tasrget 01:11 ^ 01:11 And Sonia's origin is different 01:11 She uses Lyra 01:11 she just uses Lyra and says "kureeah" 01:11 But for HER sake I will change her into a white fox 01:11 For "comedic" relief 01:11 And cher 01:12 who 01:12 Sonia 01:12 Cher thenpanther 01:12 James girlfriend 01:12 SS3K, check your PMs. 01:12 It pisses me off because that happened before 01:12 Fuschia called me out for Terra 01:12 Rio For Sonia 01:12 I'm getting a headache 01:12 No one cares about Fuchsia 01:13 ^ 01:13 She be biased on Animes for Girls and Blacks 01:13 I don't see why Rio bitches about Target 01:13 So imma just head off to sleep and hope it gets ay better 01:13 She uses ONE character a majority of the time 01:13 What is 12/12/12 mean 01:13 If it's a serious TP 01:13 Nothing 01:13 ok 01:13 Plot? 01:14 EXE returns in hopes of binding Moius with his world. 01:14 (exe) 01:14 I'm not kicking derailers 01:14 Just straight banning 01:14 If its a mod or admin........i pity them 01:14 Hiya SB 01:15 TP's being derailed by dangling keys NEED to stop 01:15 Hi 01:15 TPs getting derailed by Mods needs to stop 01:15 http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_layh48WpTD1qds55lo1_400.gif 01:15 http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mariy7ZHiy1qiala6o3_500.gif 01:16 *KITTENS* 01:17 Cya guys 01:17 gonnaguys gonna go To. Sleep 01:17 Bao 01:17 Bye bossman 01:17 *Bai 01:17 headache 01:17 K 01:17 Lux 01:17 I want Xros Wars to be Dubbed 01:17 bye 01:17 Oh wait, SS3K! 01:18 I forgot 01:18 Your logging period has ended ^_^ If you wish for more services you may pay 19.99 for an unlimited subscription! 01:19 leave 01:20 yo aint gettin me moneh 01:20 /\ 01:20 XD 01:20 Get. 01:20 Boom: I IWLL KILL U (exe) 01:20 Apallo: Hey wait I can help 01:20 No money for you buddy. 01:20 All: FAK U APALLO 01:20 All you have to do is type 19.99 for a reactivation XD 01:20 Unlimited Subscription = One Month 01:21 No 01:21 We don't need you 01:21 Fak you then 01:21 *The Beast* GET OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT 01:21 no fak u 01:21 In KH2 Blu.... 01:22 idgas about KH right now 01:22 His castle is a World 01:22 and it's a bitch 01:22 k 01:23 Wiki_Rules 01:23 Derailing a talkplay will not be tolerated. This includes overriding the chat with a conversation while a talkplay is in progress, bitching about something in the talkplay for an extended amount of time, and many other situations that disrupt the current flow of the chat. Some of us are here to have fun and don't feel like talking about stupid inane crap. 01:24 Derailing a talkplay will not be tolerated. This includes overriding the chat with a conversation while a talkplay is in progress, bitching about something in the talkplay for an extended amount of time, and many other situations that disrupt the current flow of the chat. Some of us are here to have fun and don't feel like talking about stupid inane crap. 01:24 01:24 01:24 01:24 We just saw 01:24 Now, scroll down to the bottom. 01:25 ddendum number 666: Straighten up your act, or the punishments WILL get worse -- I'll make sure of it. Your deadline is April 2013. ~MaverickHunterSigma 01:25 Addendum number 666: Straighten up your act, or the punishments WILL get worse -- I'll make sure of it. Your deadline is April 2013. ~MaverickHunterSigma 01:25 ? 01:25 Apallo. 01:26 I lol'd at how you're posting the same thing right after Blu does. 01:26 I didnt see that 01:27 BACK ON TOPIC. I'm giving you three months to straighten up. If the problem persists, I'm doing things my way. 01:27 >.> 01:28 For now, I'll still follow the kick-kick-ban scheme. 01:29 Continue breaking the rules, and I'll skip the kicks and go straight for a 5-minute ban. 01:29 Continue to piss everyone off, and you'll be banned for even longer. 01:29 Are we clear on this? 01:30 Five minutes/ 01:30 *? 01:30 That's odd 01:31 They don't allow five minute bans, but I can end them prematurely. 01:31 But trust me. THEY WILL GET LONGER IF PROBLEMS PERSIST. 01:31 I know this chat is being recorded. 01:31 Boom needs to understand my dissatisfaction with the community. 01:33 Whats wrong? 01:33 I'm breaking my silence. The community hasn't changed a bit. 01:33 Arguments still persist, TPs are constantly being derailed, and I'm tired of not doing something about it. 01:34 you are admin yes? 01:35 You have a position of power 01:35 Yes. But I keep thinking that these arguments will just diffuse themselves. They don't. 01:35 DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT 2012 12 11